


Melting

by Maiuzan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Kiss, Established Relationship, M/M, Rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuzan/pseuds/Maiuzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime had never felt so overheated before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> it was very cold today so i need to write about summer iwaoi

Hajime had never felt so overheated before.

In an unfortunate turn of events, he had ended up in Oikawa’s backyard, sitting on the porch. After practice, Oikawa had dragged him there, and somehow he agreed to stay, even though it was scorching hot outside. He had taken his history book out of his bag in a weak attempt to study, but it was useless. An endless song of cicadas was louder than his own thoughts, making it impossible for him to concentrate. The wind rustled through the leaves of the magnolia tree at the end of the garden, but the cooling breeze didn’t reach Hajime.

He let himself fall back onto the porch, only to find that the wood of the floor had been warmed up by the sun to a searing temperature. He hissed and quickly propped himself up on his elbows.

Next to him, Oikawa was sitting with his legs crossed and leaning back on his hands, posture ever so graceful. Only from tiny details one could see that the heat was bothering him too. His chest was moving quicker than usually, having difficulty with breathing in the moist summer air. The hair in his neck was damp with sweat, slightly curling up against his skin. Hajime never failed to notice these small things.

Hajime poured himself another glass of barley tea and chugged it in one go. Normally, he didn’t like the Oikawa household’s recipe for the tea, too much sugar, but today he welcomed any form of refreshment. He put his glass down and asked, “Why are we still outside?” 

Oikawa opened his eyes and looked at Hajime as if he had asked something ridiculous. “Like I told you, Iwa-chan, a bit of sunshine is good for you. Makes your bones stronger,” he answered. 

Last week, Hajime had thrown a ball at Oikawa’s face harder than usual when he found out Oikawa had overworked his ankle again. He had yelled at him for ignoring his body’s pain signals and pushing past his limits. Now, Hajime smiled, knowing that this was probably Oikawa’s sidestep way of taking care of himself. He decided not to ask about it again.

Secretly, he cast a glance at Oikawa sitting next to him. Oikawa was trying to blow the hair from his face, but it was stuck to his forehead. Annoyed, he ran a sweaty hand through it, pushing it back. Hajime always thought Oikawa looked better with his hair like that, disheveled and out of his face, but he would never say that out loud. 

Then, Oikawa looked in Hajime’s direction and locked eyes with him. “What are you looking at? Is the sun highlighting my good looks?” He smiled smugly, and Hajime wanted to throw something at him.

“Shut up. You look like an idiot with you hair like that.” Oikawa gasped and grabbed his phone to check his hair in the front camera. Hajime was glad that he managed to distract him, because his face was feeling even hotter than before. 

Hajime wanted to pour himself another glass of tea, hoping the coolness of it would make his blush disappear, but found that the pitcher wasn’t that cold anymore. “The ice melted. I’m gonna get some more,” he said. 

Oikawa just hummed back at him, still focused on fixing his hair. Hajime pushed himself up to stand, and realized that his limbs felt sluggish. Didn’t Oikawa say that the sun was good for your bones?

When he came back, Oikawa snatched the ice cube tray from his hands. “Gimme that.” 

“Fine. You take care of it,” Hajime said, as he slumped down on the porch again. He closed his eyes in an attempt to hide from the bright sunlight, but it was no use. His skin was burning up and sweat beaded on his nose. Next to him, he heard the familiar sound of ice cracking, but he didn’t hear Oikawa putting the ice in the pitcher. This annoyed him, because he needed his cold tea.

Hajime cracked open one eye, and said, “Hurry up with the ice, you–” but the rest of his words were lost when he saw what Oikawa was doing. 

Oikawa had only popped one of the ice cubes out of the tray, and had pressed it against his neck to cool down. His eyes were closed, and on his face was a look of pleasure. Hajime watched as a drop of water trickled down Oikawa’s skin, further down his neck, and disappeared into his shirt. Hajime swallowed.

Oikawa threw back his head to expose more of his neck, and moved the cube over his throat. Hajime tried to move his eyes, but he couldn’t. The way his neck was stretched, how his throat moved as he swallowed, the way his hair was sticking to his skin after he ran his ice over it. Then, Oikawa moved it further down his neck and onto his collarbone, and he had the audacity to moan as the ice cooled his skin. 

Hajime couldn’t bear to watch anymore, and asked, “What the fuck are you doing?”

Oikawa opened his eyes and raised his eyebrow. “Cooling down, can’t you see? Hmm, maybe it’ll work even better if I take my shirt off.” The thought of Oikawa sliding an ice cube over his naked chest as Hajime watched was enough to spur him into action. As Oikawa reached for another cube, because the other one had melted, Hajime grabbed his wrist.

“Oh, what’s this?” Oikawa looked at Hajime’s hand. 

“Cut the crap, you know that you don’t have to do that,” Hajime said. Oikawa was still acting overly confident, but Hajime could already see him slipping. It was in the way his arm was slightly shaking under his grip, and how his eyes weren’t really meeting Hajime’s.

“And what is it you’re referring to?” Oikawa asked. Hajime could clearly see a slight blush creeping up Oikawa’s face. He loved this side of Oikawa. The side that was just as shy and careful about this recent change in their relationship as Hajime was. It reminded him of their younger days, when Oikawa had cautiously confessed being scared of the dark at their first sleepover, or how he had hesitantly grabbed Hajime’s hand when they got lost in the forest. It was his most honest side. 

“You don’t have to do anything weird to get my attention,” he said, and then he admitted, “You always have it.”

Oikawa looked away then, and whispered, “Iwa-chan, always so honest.”

Hajime pulled Oikawa closer, and kissed him on the cheek. Under his kiss, Oikawa’s skin grew even hotter. He pulled away and said, “Yeah, that’s me. Deal with it.”

Oikawa’s eyes were widened, and with his free hand he reached to touch the place where Hajime had kissed him. “You’ve never done that,” he said.

Hajime chuckled, because it was true. Both of them had been quite… enthusiastic about dating each other, which often resulted in make out sessions, rough grabbing, heavy breathing. There had been no time for this type of softness yet, and Hajime felt a bit embarrassed that he had been the one to initiate it. 

“You’re right, it’s too hot out here. Let’s go inside,” Oikawa said, and he pulled Hajime up with him as he stood up. 

Hajime was more than eager to follow him inside, even though it didn’t have much to do with escaping the heat anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at maiuzan.tumblr.com


End file.
